Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{34}{50} \times 0.8 \times -50\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{34}{50} \times 100\% = -68\%$ $ 0.8 \times 100\% = 80\%$ Now we have: $ -68\% \times 80\% \times -50\% = {?} $ $ -68\% \times 80\% \times -50\% = 27.200000000000003 \% $